Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to cameras, and, more specifically, to light sensor arrangement in cameras.
Description of the Related Art
Miniature cameras are typically used in mobile devices such as cellphones and other multifunction devices. In such devices, space is a premium and every effort is made to minimize the camera size. A zoom lens is a lens where the lens elements can be moved relative to one another to change the focal length of the lens. In doing so, this changes the field of view of the lens. In addition, such a lens is most typically required to adjust focus for different object distances. Many different configurations of zoom lens are possible. However, for a typical optical zoom lens, there are at least two lens groups that move independently of each other along the optical axis relative to the image sensor, but in a relational manner to each other. There are additionally typically further lens groups that remain stationary relative to the image sensors.
For conventional image sensors, a series of color filters are applied over the light sensitive pixels (for example in a Bayer pattern), and hence the majority of light is absorbed by the color filters and lost.